You're not sorry
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: Bella found Edward in bed with somebody else and then he won't stop calling her and saying that he's sorry and then she writes a song to him. Songfic to 'You're not sorry' by Taylor Swift. R
1. Chapter 1

**You're not sorry**

"Bella listen to me. It's not what it looks like" Edward shouts after her. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't say that" she says as she leaves the house.

"Bella" Billy Black says surprised." Nice to see you again."

"Hi. Is Jacob home?" Bella asks.

"Yeah just a sec" Billy says and disappears into the house.

"Bella!" Jacob says and comes over to her. "S'up?"

"Hey. I need a friend" Bella says.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asks and takes her to the garage.

"Edward cheated on me" Bella answers.

A week later

"YOU WHAT?!" Bella screams.

"I signed you up for the talent show" Jacob says. "That song you wrote about Edward is so good!"

Her phone starts buzzing but she ignores it.

"It might make him stop calling" he says.

"Okay" she sighs.

Two weeks later

"Now please welcome the next contestant. She wrote this song to a boyfriend who cheated on her and who even left her once and then came back and he always said 'I'm sorry'. Next up is Bella Swan with the song 'You're not sorry'. The stage is yours Bella" the compere says.

Bella walks up on stage with her guitar and then starts playing.

_All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances everytime and all you do is let me down  
And its taking me this long but baby I figured you out  
And you think it will be fine again but not this time around_

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I won't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no more, no more, no

Lookin' so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could'a loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cuz its worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no no no noo  
You're not sorry no no no noo

You had me calling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away no  
You use to shine so bright  
But I watched our love it fade

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I won't believe you baby like I did before

The crowd cheers like crazy when the songs over.

"He's on the first freaking row!" Bella says to Jacob when she's off the stage.

"Well at least he knows it's about him" Jacob says.

"Bella we have some one from the audience here who'd like to say something to you" the compere says. "Please come out on the stage again."

Bella walks out on the stage and there stand none other than Edward Cullen, with a microphone.

"Bella I'm sorry" he says.

"Did you listen to the song I just sung?" she asks.

"No. I was to occupied with looking at you" he answers.

"Well I said you're not sorry" she says. "So stop calling me. We're over and you know it. Just leave me alone."

With that said she walkes off the stage at the sound of cheers and applauds.

**A/N: Okay.**

**A short one.**

**What do you think?**

**Sorry if I spelled wrong.**

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley**


	2. Edward's pov

**Edward's pov**

"Bella, listen to me! It's not what it looks like!" I shout as Bella hurries away from me. She wasn't supposed to be here now. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't say that..." I hear her say as she walks out the door.

Why did she come here? She was supposed to be busy, she was supposed to study this afternoon. I thought the coast was clear...

"Edward...?" Tanya says from the bedroom. "You coming back?"

Well the damage is done, I might as well finish up...

A week later

I've been calling her millions of times but she just won't pick up.

I don't understand why! I told her I was sorry!

Maybe she'll pick up this time...

Two weeks later

"Edward we're going to the talent show now! You coming?" Emmett shouts even though he knows I would hear him if he whispered.

"Yeah I'm on my way" I shout back just to annoy everybody by shouting.

We squeeze into two cars and drive towards the talent show. I'm not sure why we're going to this... It's not like people in this town are very musical or anything... Well I'll just think of Bella and try to figure out what she's doing now and how I'll be able to get her back.

We walk into the building and get seats on the first row, I hope this will be over quickly.

I don't pay a lot of attention to the contestants, I see Mike Newton juggling, Jessica whats-her-name tries to play the piano but it sounds terrible, she doesn't know what she's doing to that poor piano. But all the time I think about Bella.

"Now please welcome the next contestant. She wrote this song to a boyfriend who cheated on her and who even left her once and then came back and he always said 'I'm sorry'. Next up is Bella Swan with the song 'You're not sorry'. The stage is yours Bella" the compere says.

I look up at her name, there she is, she's walking up on stage with a guitar and she's so beautiful, she really looks like an angel. Her brown hair is falling in beautiful waves down her shoulders and back. She's wearing worn jeans, a green tee and black sneakers. Even in the simplest clothes she looks amazing. I can't believe she would break up with me, we are so cute and happy together. I love her so much, I really miss her. What can I do to get her back? I could get her flowers, make a cd with music that she likes and then tell her how much she means to me. Or I could just go after her and skip to the last part. Yeah, I think I'll do that, I go up on the stage, get a microphone and then I'm gonna tell her I'm sorry and then she'll run into my arms and everything will be okay! How could that not work? She's said she loves me so it's gonna work. And then we're going home, telling Charlie how happy we are together and that it was all just a mistake, and we're not breaking up again.

Wait what's going on? Why is she leaving the stage? NO!

She walks of the stage and as quickly as possible without seeming inhuman, I get up to the compere.

"Hello sir. I'm wondering if there is any chance that I could borrow a microphone to tell Bella something" I say as polite as possible.

"Uhmm... sure, I'll just ask Bella to come back out" he says and hands me a microphone."Bella we have some one from the audience here who'd like to say something to you. Please come out on the stage again."

Bella comes out with a look of confusion which turns to anger as soon as she sees me.

"Bella I'm sorry" I say and look at her with my best innocent look.

"Did you listen to the song I just sung?" she asks me, kinda mad.

"No. I was occupied with looking at you" I answer, this has to work, such a great sentence, makes her fell special and beautiful.

"Well I said, you're not sorry" she answers. "So stop calling me. We're over and you know it. Just leave me alone."

I just look at her in surprise as she turns her back on me and walks of the stage, I barely hear the cheers and applauds from the crowd. It wasn't supposed to end like this. She was supposed to get happy and take me back... I don't understand.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I was asked to write a second chapter from Edward's pov so I gave it a shot and I think this is okay. Since It's been quite a while since I wrote the first chapter I've changed thoughts and ideas since then and this is my way of thinking now. So I hope you like it even though it's quite different from the first chapter.**

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley**


End file.
